The Journey's last step
by Marcondiuw
Summary: 01/31/2010. The day a traveler reaches the end of his Journey. Will those who walked besides him be able to treasure the memories of the time they spend together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES.

**The Journey's last step**

**Burn my dread**

**01/31/2010- Dark Hour**

There he was. After countless battles and many hardships, he was standing alone against the true enemy. If someone had told him that the true Nyx looked like a big, yellow egg with some webs sprouting from the sides, he wouldn't believe it. Humans had a bad habit of judging things by their appearance. But the moment he putted his feet on the "ground", he hear the goddess' whisper. The one thing that awaits humans in the end of their life.

"**Death"** It was a single whisper, but the force of it was very strong. The goddess that brought death to this world had made its judgment. A red blast that is able to shatter the soul and the willpower of living beings engulfed the entire room.

It was a miracle that he was still standing up. He was with an inch of his life. But he couldn't give up now. He was the only one there. If he failed, then everyone would soon follow him. He attacked the deity, but it didn't do any good. Her whisper came yet again, stronger this time.

"**Death" **The blow was enough to knock him on the ground. He still believed. He still had hold on to his life.

"**Why dost thou still struggle? What could be gained by enduring such pain?" **The goddess questioned, with a curious tone in her voice.

"Spare the small talk. Your "son" already tried to convince me to give up. Besides I've never been good at talking. I'll just defeat you and go back… They're waiting for me." Replied the student, with a determined look.

"**It wa****s the mortals own will that have awakened me. The end is unavoidable, but they are seeking it much more early than I had anticipated." **Said Nyx.

"And who the hell do you think you are to say such a thing? You're a goddess; you don't know how our head work. You should go back to sleep and leave us alone. And you should stop with "I'm only doing what you wish" crap 'cause no one asked you to come and end everything!" Yelled the blue-headed boy.

"**Mortals…****Dost thou still not understand? Dost thou can not hear it? The voices of thy brethren are summoning me. They wish for peace and serenity… They are tired of their suffering. Or dost thou deny it? Look behind thee." **With that, the boy turned, only to be shocked by the sight.

Standing behind him, there was an enormous mass of darkness that resembles the Shadows. It had two heads that connected in the middle. The atmosphere became very heavy. Negative feelings suddenly took his body. He still wanted to believe. Believe that it was worthy fighting for the life of everyone. To keep on believing no matter what. After all, what he had said to Yukari back at Yakushima wasn't a lie.

"**That is Erebus****. He is the personification of the darkness in the mortals' souls. Once it became too much to bear, he would summon me to bring the end of everything. I had believed that some more eons would be needed for him to summon me…But it seems the mortals wish to end everything sooner…" **Explained the goddess.

That thing in front of him defies everything that he was defending. Those negative feelings started to overwhelm him. Grief, anger, pain, sadness, hopeless, dread, despair…loneliness. The feeling that no matter what you do, nothing will ever change. That death is the great answer to all the problems. There's no reason to fight a battle that you're fated to lose, anyway. Everything is going to disappear one day, and every living being is going to died someday. There's no reason to run away, deny it or fight against it. It won't change a thing. We're better off accepting than suffering until the end.

"**Do****st thou comprehend now? It is the wish of everyone to escape their suffering, is it not? Or that is incorrect? Wilt thou sayest that thou dost not feel the same? Especially thee, the one who harbored death?" **Calmly spoke the old deity.

It is true. There was a time where nothing made sense to him. He saw the world as an empty sphere, and his life as some kind of burden. There was nothing interesting or good to do. He could care less if he was alive or not. If Death were to pass in front of him, he would gladly accept it, without second thoughts or regrets. He had nothing to lose, after all.

But now was different. There were things that he treasured in this world. There were things that he was afraid to lose now. He would stand and fight Death and even challenge the gods if he had to. He would do anything to protect them. That's when he heard. Their voices.

"Is there nothing we can do!?" Spoke a childish voice, filled with worry.

"Ken-kun… If I were at your side, I would punch you. After everything we've been through, after all the hardships we've endured, you still can say that? You're still just a kid, with a whole life ahead of you. You can't lose hope now."

"No, don't give up! We have to believe him!" Said a voice filled with hope.

"Akihiko-senpai… You're right. Don't worry. No matter what, I'll stand strong and fight. I will not let everything end like this. I will not let you down. So, keep things under control down there."

"Give him strength. Take my life if you must!" Shouted a voice that sounded a little desperate.

"Mitsuro-senpai… You don't have to worry. I don't need to take your life to become stronger. You can give me more strength just being alive. Knowing you're well is good enough. I'm sure you still remember… how much strength you can get with only the desire to protect someone. There would be no reason to fight if any of you were dead."

With that, he felt a power growing stronger inside of him. He was able to stand up. He turned to face Nyx. But he was still weak.

"**Dost thou**** still desirest to hold thy life dear? To treasure something so ephemeral… Everything is fated to disappear. Ending now will stop the suffering. Canst thou not understand?" **

"**Death."** Said the goddess, with a calm and disappointment tone in her voice.

_I promise to protect them from anything__, even a god …_

But the attack missed.

"Haven't you noticed yet? It's not my life that I hold dear." The student said.

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine too!" Spoke a girly voice, with a determined tone.

"Yukari-san…Love can make you do such stupid things. People should be willing to live, despite the hardship, not willing to throw their life away. You can annoy me sometimes, being snobby and selfish, but you can be gentle and kind. I know that. Don't throw your life like that."

"He's going to face it all by himself!" Another girly voice echoed inside the place, speaking the concern of the owner.

"Fuuka-san… You don't have to worry. I wouldn't want all of you here with me physically, anyway. You've changed, from that shy and frail girl to a strong and determined one. Don't ever forget how strong and precious you are. I'm sure the ones around you would be glad to remind you."

"No, he's not alone! I won't let him die!" Shouted a boy's voice, with a strong conviction in his word.

"Junpei… I thought you hated me. Well, I'm sure as hell hated you. After all, I've never been too found of those stupid people who are desperate to get everyone's attention. But you've proven to be more than that. Never forget that someone gave her own life so you could enjoy yours. Live, my friend. For yourself and for her."

_And not until my death…_

He felt his strength rising again. He fixated his eyes on Nyx.

"I won't deny the fact that I once thought about this. That death is better than the burden that is living. But not anymore. There are things that I've come to value over time." Calmly said the boy.

"**Death****"** was the only reply of the goddess. But to her surprise, he was able to block it. A mere mortal was able to nullify death. The fateful end of anything that lives.

"*Bark* *Bark*" The barks of a dog echoed through that room.

"Koromaru… The loyal dog that would never betray his masters. Even you're worried about me. I might start to get a little cocky if things keep up like that. The silent determination in those red eyes always impressed me. Sometimes, I caught myself think that you're smarter than Junpei. Maybe you are. Who knows? Take care of the others for me."

"I will not allow this world to be destroyed!" A feminine voice echoed, full of emotions.

"Aigis…You were always there, watching over me. And now, I know that those blues eyes will watch over this world, protecting it. I know I can trust you. Don't lose those emotions you're feeling now. There are bad ones, just as there are good ones. But never give up on them. Those around you will always help."

"**I am astonished****…A mere mortal being able to nullify Death. But there is only one way to halt the Fall. Thou wilt have to become a shield to the entire humanity, and endure all their pain and suffering so Erebus doest not reach me. Thou wouldst sacrifice everything and humanity would be oblivion of thy own end." **Calmly spoke the goddess.

_But until is necessary…_

"Alright, let's do this." A familiar voice spoke. One that the boy hasn't heard in a long time.

"Senpai… So even you have been watching… Don't worry. I know what I have to do."

_Even if does take an eternity or two._

With that, the boy had made his decision.

"It's too early to mankind to fade away. I will not let the Fall happen. I will be the proof that humanity's true wish is not the end of everything."

"**Why? Wh****y wouldst thou deny the peace for everyone? Death is what they truly desire."** Spoke the ancient goddess, with a voice that sounded confused.

"You're wrong. Death will only bring a momentary peace. It won't bring happiness for anyone. If they are able to grief, it's because they can love someone. If they feel sadness, it's because they can feel happiness. What they truly desire is already inside of them. They just need a little help from someone to realize that. But people tend to look for others to put the blame for their problems. This makes people distant themselves from one another, making hard to trust others, and making those problems harder to solve." Said the boy with a sad tone, dropping his weapon.

"But that's why there is this annoying thing called "friend". They're going to annoy you, make you get pissed, and sometimes even laugh at you. But whenever you ask for help, they'll gladly lend their hand for you. Even in the worst possible situation, they will always be at your side. It's true that life is a frail thing, and that we will have to say goodbye someday. But it's exactly because of life's fragility that we can truly appreciate every second we spent with them. A true bond cannot be broken, no matter what. Of course, an immortal being that have eons to live and is unable to feel anything for others cannot understand how much can be significant spending some time with the ones you care, even if is a minute, an hour, a day…or a year." Said the boy, as he lifts his hand.

"I would rather have only one year of life and be with them than having an eternity to live but without even meeting them. But that's just an opinion of a fool." He whispered, while the place was engulfed in strong light.

"**Very well, child. If thou**** desirest to prolong their suffering by enduring all of their darkness, I will not halt thee. I shall go back to my sleep and wait until thy soul and power shatters and their pleas reach me." **With that, the presence of the goddess slowly faded away.

The light slowly turned to darkness and he could feel his power taking shape. It became a giant door. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ryoji. He had a smile in his face as he slowly approached him.

"Congratulations. You were able to do the impossible, all alone. You really are something." Said the pale boy, with a happy tone.

"I wasn't alone, you know. There were other with me. Nyx can be a goddess, but she still only one, and I'm not alone." Said the blue-headed boy.

"Heh heh…That old motto, huh? Anyway, you gave your life essence to support all of the humanity's negative emotions…Aren't you scared that your soul might brake apart?" Spoke Ryoji.

"I'm not worried. The memories of my time with them still are inside of me. These memories will be the chains that will hold the seal. There is no amount of negative feeling that can break that. As long I hold these memories, my soul will never shatter." Replied the student.

Suddenly, there is a voice calling him.

"You're there, aren't you?! I know you are! I refuse to believe that you're gone! Answer me! I know you can hear me!" Said a desperate, but familiar voice.

"We're here! Please let us hear your voice!" Said yet another shaken and familiar voice.

"You're always were good with the ladies… You should answer them. You wouldn't want to make Yukari-san or Aigis-san mad again, would you? " Said Ryoji.

At that commentary, the boy let a small chuckle. The memory of the school trip was still in his mind, like any other that had his friends.

"It's alright…." Spoke the boy, calmly. Then, he turned and faced Ryoji.

"*sigh* You never were one to talk, were you? Oh well, whatever. Makes me wonder how you got all those girls to like you." Said Ryoji. His only answer was a smirk.

"…Don't worry. I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe. As for him…he found the answer to life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you." Explained Ryoji to the SEES members.

"Life's greatest question…" A female voice whispered.

"Aigis… You will find the answer one day as well. You, too, are a precious living thing. You just need to realize how the bonds of the friendship had changed you… The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world. All will be relinquished from its dominion, and the legacy of the life will continue. Congratulations. You have the miracle you sought. We shall meet again someday…" With that, the team was back to the front of the Tartarus.

"And what about you? You gave your life essence, but you're aware that there is no need to go that far just to hold Erebus now, don't you?" Spoke the pale young, looking at the direction of their leader.

"That's true… But if I let the seal without my life essence to protect it, there's a high chance that Erebus will be able to break it in some months. That's why I'll have to stay in front of the door. This way, Erebus will have to pass through me first before trying to break the seal. And that it's not going o happen. I can stay with everyone for some time, though it won't be much. There is still one thing that I have to do." Answered the other young.

"They won't remember you. With the Dark Hour gone, everything will be nothing but some short of forgotten dream… There won't be any thanks from any of them for being saved by the Fall, and no one will remember those hardships you all fought. And they also won't remember the promise…" Said Ryoji, with a sad tone from his voice.

"Doesn't matter. I never did this to hear thanks or to be called a hero. I did this because I wanted to. And I'm going there because I promised. I know that they will be there when the time comes." Said the leader of the SEES, with a confident voice.

"You're really trust them, don't you? Well, I know they would never betray you. Just don't get mad at them if they don't remember. It's not their fault." Said a concerned Ryoji. The other boy simply nodded.

"By the way…Trading you life so they all could live. You won't be able to be with them thanks to the fact that your soul will be supporting all the negative emotions of the world. Until the end of everything or at least humanity's will to call the Fall, you will be trapped there. Don't forget it. You can't stay too much with them." Said the personification of death, while going away to somewhere.

"I'll always be with them. Even if they don't notice or forget about me. Because…that's where I belong." Replied the messiah of mankind.

The tower of Demise was slowing breaking and its parts going to the moon. All the SEES members smiled at the sight, save for one. She started to cry, even though she was a robot. The clock bell tolled, announcing midnight. He was inside of the tower. Along with the sound, another voice was heard by the boy. The Death spoke.

"You have exchange your chance to find peace so they live on. Yet, they will stay oblivion to your sacrifice. Was it worthy?"

A/N: Probably done a million times already, but I wanted to write my own version of the ending. I know it didn't changed too much, though. The last part will be mostly a description of the last scenes of the S. Links. By the way, I really would appreciate if you take your time to tell me if the English I used with Nyx is right. I'm not used to write like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of you**

**03/05****/2010- Early Morning**

"_Was it worthy?"_

The rest of the school's months were normal. Everyone thought it was strange how they all were in front of the schools gate at midnight, together with many other people. Still, everyone decided to ignore like some sort of creepy coincidence. Like Ryoji said, no one remembers anything. Their leader was short of happy and sad for it. Yukari wouldn't remember about her father's tragic death, Junpei wouldn't remember he failed to save Chidori, no one would remember the chairman's betrayal. But he was sad, since they wouldn't remember all the hardships they overcame and those that died saving them, like senpai. Strange feeling. Although he was kinda curious to know how they all come to see those events without the truth. Probably accidents and such was what filled those blank parts. Whatever the media had sold for the masses. The leader of the SEES found himself thinking about everything that happened. He was sitting on his room, musing about the last few months:

"Junpei didn't remember anything at all. He reverted back to that annoying guy he was at the beginning. Although he was somewhat different. He was more annoying back then. Whenever he asked me to go eat ramen at the Hagakure with him, he would always comment that he had someone that he loved, but he couldn't bring himself to remember her name or face. He then gets a little depressed, and says that he's not in the mood to go anymore."

"Kenji was somewhat recovered from his involvement with a teacher. Although he was babbling about the new ones that would teach them next year. That guy just loves the idea of taking some woman from older guys… He said he wanted to take a look at the teachers with me, but then remembered that his sister wanted to have a tour with him, so he had run away earlier."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Fuuka-san still remembers that her cooking abilities are terrible. Which I'm glad, 'cause I wouldn't want to taste those things again. Although those rice balls were somewhat good. I was surprised when she said that she wanted to open an electronic club. She said that she wanted to work hard to accept herself for who she really is, and was looking forward to meet people that liked the same thing has her."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Mitsuru-senpai remembers those days we spend together. It was funny that, smart as she is, she didn't had a clue about how to act in the Hagakure, was scared of going to the Movie Theater and some other simple things. She thanked for all the help and said that she would miss my company. She was confident that she would do well by herself, though. And I know she will."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Akihiko-senpai was somewhat distant, but he still remembers our walk with Koromaru and the few times we went to the Hagakure. He seems to think that Aragaki died at an accident, but he said a part of his mind was screaming that this wasn't the truth. He said that he would be busy with everything from now on, but he couldn't get that feeling out of his head."

"Hitedoshi said that he thought that this country was going to the wrong way, and that he was planning to help it in the most basic way: becoming a teacher. I couldn't help but laugh at his idea. It was strange to think how he would deal with his students. But after the smoke incident, I guess he learned how to gain people's trust, and not simply try to shove his ideas trough people's head."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"I decided to visit senpai's grave. I remember the day he saved us after that stupid idea of going to the back alley at the station, and how he cried when we watched that movie with the puppy. I chuckled at those memories. Bet he would punch me if I say anything to the others. Then I remembered how he had faced death head on, without regrets. He really did earn my respect. That was the first time I felt bad about someone's death since the day my parents' had died."

"I also when to the bookstore. Bunkichi-san and Mitsuo-san were happy. They said that the tree was going to be moved to a hill were the entire Gekkougan High could be seen. They also were looking forward to the next year and hoped to meet more people like me. It's not easy to learn when let things go. They really are a kind and wise couple."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Yukari-san still remembered the time we spend together. She said that she wanted to meet her mother and set things straight with her. She was still afraid of her, though. But she gained a lot of confidence in those talks she had with her mother over the phone, and was pretty sure that this time they would be able to make up for all those estranged years. She will be fine."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Kazushi had that knee surgery and was finally healed completely. He said that he almost broke the back of the doctor giving him a hug when he said he could go back to the Kendo Team. He also said that he would train like crazy and that I should do the same. He would be prepared to the next championship, and I known that he will probably win next time."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Koromaru was sitting in the Shrine. I think he too, like the others, have forgotten everything. But I had a feeling that he was thinking hard to try to remember something. He still seems to remember all those walks we had last year, though. That dog sure is something."

"Yuko-san said that she was going to study sports medicine. She was still flirting with me, saying that one day I would fall for her. She always was the most straight forward girl I've met in that school. She seemed happy as she walked away by the front door. I know she will succeed in anything she chose to do."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"I've met Toriumi-sensei at the faculty room. She was speaking with Terauchi-sensei. I've been thinking about saying my other name to her, but I didn't know how. I was kinda nervous and dropped my cell phone. She picked and looked at the screenshot. Well, that helped a lot. I've never been too good with words. I simply say what I think it would be best for the situation, but there's no way to say I'm Tatsuya without getting screwed. She got panicked and desperated, but once she calmed down, she even asked for a date. I almost started laughing, but that would be like asking her to kill me. She still noticed that, thought. She then shouted "screw this" and left the room, running. I kept laughing for a few days after that. Good thing that happened after her last class in this year, 'cause it would be hard to watch her class without feeling a little awkward."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Keisuke-senpai was ashamed when he said that he didn't pass on the entrance exam of the college, but he was smiling at the same time. He decided to try again next year, saying he wasn't going to give up of his dream to become a doctor. He said that this time he would start to study earlier than before, so that's why he would pass next exam for sure. Lucky the way he is, he will definitely pass."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Ken-kun didn't remember anything either, but he did had a feeling that he's forgetting something very important about his mother and about Aragaki-senapai. But he didn't forget the days we had gone to the movies and the days I've watched cartoon with him. He said that he liked the fact that I didn't treat him like a kid. I still think that he's trying to grow up way too earlier, though. But I'm sure the others will take care of him."

"Chihiro-san read about an article that made fun of the love born between a student and a teacher. She was mad at it, and said that she was going to make a protest letter about it. She also said that she wanted to stay at the student counsel. She still blushes every time she speaks with me, but she is way more open now. I bet she could become president of the Student Counsel when she gets to her senior year."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Maiko's father was near the Takayoshi stand. He said that he received a letter from her and shared with me. He got mad that she said she wanted to marry me and was gone saying that he wouldn't allow me to "steal" his little girl. I laughed and remember the times I've spend with her, and I remembered the promise of not forgetting her."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"I was inside my room, on my bed when it hit midnight. Nothing happened, but I remember meeting a young boy at the shadow of this hour. He always wears a pajama and called himself Pharos. He said that he wanted to be friends. I didn't mind at the time, and I always thought there wasn't anything harmful about him. Never thought he could be the personification of Death."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"I've received a letter from a far country. It was from Andre Laurent Jean Geraux, or Bebe. He said that he was really learning a lot of things about Japan back at France and that he still sewed. His clothes won a contest and he named the clothes after me. I always thought he was creepy, and I couldn't make half of the words he says, but I always understand what he meant. I think."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"The other day, I've watched the news were Amazing Commodities attracted the attention of the media for not accounting for some expenditures. Everyone was making their own theory for the reasons of such act. Tax evade was the one of the most prominent reason. Tanaka evaded everyone, while using all the attention to make a commercial. The product was probably fake, but his smile was genuine. The first one. He even send a fax saying that it doesn't matter what he do with his own money, and that his consciousness was clear. That's probably true, but he said in a mocking tone, which made some people mad. Well, he had a reputation to uphold. And it's not like they would believe that he gave that amount of money to charity, anyway."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"The last time I went to the club, Mutatsu-san already had met his family. He left me a letter, saying that his son was still a punk and that his wife still complained a lot. Just like the old times, for what he said. Still, I bet that he won't trade this life for anything in the world."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Mamoru send me a letter, too. He said that he was doing great at that factory job and that he was even training Kendo with some of the others workers. His mother was recovering and his siblings were doing just fine. His whole family passes every now and then to take care of then. I guess things will become better for him now."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Nozomi left the city. Seems like he had gone to some tour around the world to learn more about food. He was pretty famous at the strip mall's Changall cafe. Never though a weirdo like him was that well-know. He did know a lot about food, so I guess he was well-respected among the chiefs."

"_Was it worthy?"_

"To my surprise, I've met Akinari's mother on the same bench we used to talk. Seems like it was his birthday. He died young, but from what his mother told and what I've seen, he died happy. He was at peace with himself. His mother said that she would live her life to the fullest, for her son, who could not live long enough to enjoy it. Personally, I think he enjoyed as much as he wanted. Or else, he couldn't have accepted death so peacefully. I've told his mother to publish his fable. And I know it will sell well."

"_Was it worthy?"_

Aigis came to his room. She was the only one that seemed to be truly disturbed for not remembering, and avoided him all the time. But she remembered in the Graduation Day. She was crying, like any normal human. He was tired. More tired than those days he went to the Tartarus being sick. But he wasn't ready to sleep. He hadn't finished what he had come to do.

"_Was it worthy?"_

He was resting his head on her lap, lying in a bench at the rooftop of the school. He could hear Mitsuru's speech back at the auditorium. But then it had stopped. Aigis was talking about how much he meant to her, and said the she would live only to protect him. He was getting more and more tired every minute. He wanted to close his eyes, but he still hadn't finished.

"_Was it worthy?"_

Aigis said that she too had made great friends, and then a familiar voice echoed. They were coming. She smiled. She said that soon they would be here and that he should rest, that she would take care of everything, and always be by his side. He remembered all the memories of the time he spent together with them. His eyes were getting heavy…

"_Was it worthy?"_

The door suddenly opened, and from there came out familiar faces. A happy guy with a baseball hat, a worried girl with a green hair, a red-headed mature one, a confident guy with a grey hair, a girl wearing a short mini-skirt, a faithful dog and a small guy. They remembered. They stopped and looked at the two that were sitting in the rooftop's bench. The blond girl let out a small smile and there were tears at her eyes. Finally, he fulfilled his promise.

"Took you guys long enough. I was getting tired of waiting…" Thought the sleepy blue-haired boy.

Through the past few months, he wasn't needed. Everyone seemed to be able to take care of themselves now. They lived their lives like any other person.

"_Was it worthy?"_

He let out a weak, small and frail smile. But it was a genuine one. He had opened the doors for the future for them to pass. It was up for them on how to walk from now on. He wasn't needed. But he wasn't scared, either. After all, he believed in them.

As he slowly falls for his eternal sleep, he starts dreaming. A dream that he arrives in the Iwatodai station, experiencing the Dark Hour for the first time. As for his friends, they might stumble at the first few steps. But they would move on, with their head held high, proud of what they had overcome, of what they had become and treasuring the memories and every second they had spent with a traveler that had exchanged his own existence for the safety of his friends. They would keep living, accepting his farewell gift: a chance to find happiness… at the brand new days.

"_Was it worthy?"_

"Definitely…"

A/N: Well, there is some slight alteration that I made. This was harder than I though. If you have the chance, I recommend seeing the last Hermit S. Link. Sorry if lacked creativity, but I've been really busy lately and just wanted to write something to relax a little (like I'm a creative person). Since I've finished P3 once again recently, the ending got stuck at my mind and I needed to let it out. As always, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
